magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
L’inondazione
L’inondazione è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da R&D Narrative Team e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 10 gennaio 2018. Racconta parte della storia di Jace Beleren e Vraska. Racconto precedente: La corsa all'oro Storia 'KUMENA' Kumena il Plasmatore stava correndo nel sottobosco, con il cuore che batteva all’impazzata. Utilizzava una minima parte della sua magia, solo un pizzico ogni tanto, in modo che la vegetazione gli favorisse il passaggio invece di rallentarlo. Se ne avesse utilizzata anche poco di più, avrebbe rivelato la propria presenza a Tishana. Lo percepiva. Si stava avvicinando alla città dorata di Orazca, dove avrebbe trovato il Sole Immortale. I suoi rivali erano rimasti indietro e la vittoria era prossima. Kumena si immerse in un fiume vicino e nuotò aiutato dalla corrente. Il potere della città dorata si stava facendo sempre più vicino, più intenso e, in qualche modo, più brillante. Poteva udire le acque che si infrangevano su una qualche immensa struttura, più avanti. La cascata lo sorprese... sembrava che l’acqua fosse stata da poco deviata in una direzione diversa. Il fiume si fece più largo. Di fronte a lui, l’acqua scendeva oltre il bordo di un’ampia cascata e Kumena nuotò seguendo la corrente finché non si fermò su un affioramento dorato. L’acqua continuava a scorrere intorno alle sue caviglie e delle bizzarre guglie dorate sporgevano tra le cime degli alberi di fronte a lui. Fece un largo sorriso. Finalmente! Su una piattaforma di roccia che si estendeva su un sottile canyon semicircolare, le guglie dorate sporgevano dalla giungla. Kumena si incamminò lungo il margine del canyon. Molto più in basso, le acque precipitavano nella gola e scomparivano in un fiume sotterraneo. Fino a dove si estende quel canale invisibile? si chiese. Che sia più ampio del Grande Fiume? Kumena meditò sulle forze che si nascondevano sotto la superficie di Ixalan. Orazca stessa era imponente e lui continuava a perderla di vista. (Lui! Un plasmatore, l’incarnazione dell’omonimo corso d'acqua!) Kumena rimase colpito dalla magia intrinseca di quel luogo e dalla sua capacità di rimanere celata così a lungo. Percorse il perimetro finché non ne individuò l’entrata: una scalinata imponente, con un’enorme arcata in cima. Il suo cuore iniziò a battere più rapido e le pinne fremettero. Chi altri poteva aver salito quella scalinata nelle ultime centinaia di anni? Forse nessuno? Quale poteva essere il suo compito originale? Perché era stata costruita? No, non perché. Lui ne conosceva il perché. Era stata costruita per questo momento, proprio per il suo arrivo. La pietra sotto i suoi piedi mormorava di potere, ma era un potere che proveniva proprio da lui. Kumena ascese finalmente nella città dorata. Raggiunse l’arcata in cima alla scalinata e venne quasi accecato dal sole che si trovava al centro. Oro. È davvero stata realizzata in oro. Ma il suo interesse non era l’oro. Occhi lo stavano osservando dalle ombre, occhi di animali che avevano preso dimora in quelle rovine stranamente immacolate. Neanche lui era di loro interesse. Entrò nella città dorata. Percepì immediatamente il potere che cresceva e seppe con certezza che i suoi rivali non erano molto lontano dietro di lui. La luce proveniva da ogni superficie e il sole gli riscaldava la pelle. Si sentì come se fosse tornato a casa. Kumena venne avvolto da un’improvvisa sensazione di sicurezza. Sapeva dove trovare il Sole Immortale. Voleva essere trovato. "Kumena", sussurrò una voce dalle pareti dorate. "Kumena il Plasmatore, figlio del Grande Fiume, condottiero del tuo popolo. Vieni e liberami." Era forse possibile? Per tutto questo tempo, la città dorata era stata una prigione, non una fortezza? "Chi sei?", gridò Kumena. "Come fai a conoscermi?" Si voltò e giurò di aver visto qualcosa muoversi nelle brillanti facciate dorate della città. Non riuscì a comprendere di cosa si fosse trattato. Un animale? Una persona? Allarmato, si chiese se fosse solo un’illusione ottica. "Ti conosco molto bene", rispose la voce, ora più decisa. "Vieni da me." Quella voce era familiare. "Come?", chiese Kumena. "Dove sei?" C’erano dei riflessi nell’oro, riflessi di qualcosa che però non c’era davvero. Un volto? "Ascolta", disse la voce. "Osserva. Segui." "Chi sei?" "Tu sai chi sono." La voce era profonda e imperativa, la voce di un condottiero. Era la sua stessa voce. "Un inganno?", chiese. "O sono in preda alla follia?" Anche quei volti erano in realtà il suo, migliaia di riflessi che splendevano e lo osservavano con occhi ardenti. "Nulla di ciò", rispose la voce. "In questo luogo esiste potere, Kumena. Un potere progettato . . . e anche un altro potere, inerte. Un bacino immobile. Uno specchio nell’oscurità. Inerte . . ." ". . . a meno che non rifletta il mio potere", terminò Kumena. "È così?" "Seguilo", disse la voce, seguita dall’eco dei molti riflessi del volto di Kumena. "Seguilo" "Chi sei?" "Io sono il Sole, Kumena. Come lo sarai anche tu. Seguilo." Era un ordine, impartito con la forza della sua sicurezza. Di fronte a lui si trovava un labirinto, formato da sinuosi corridoi di pietra e d’oro fino all’orizzonte. Kumena entrò nel labirinto e si incamminò deciso, come in trance contemplativa, guidato a ogni incrocio dal richiamo del Sole Immortale. A ogni passo sentiva il potere crescere. Ogni superficie era dipinta da una luce brillante. Era troppo intensa, troppo calda. Le sue pinne iniziarono ad arricciarsi ed essiccarsi, le sue branchie si seccarono, ma il sole rimaneva immobile in cielo. Kumena si avvicinò a una torre centrale, un tempio gigantesco. Le girò intorno, sentendo che era quello il luogo da cui aveva origine il potere. Su un lato si trovava una porta imponente e intricata, un ingresso rappresentato da un grande sigillo e da una complessa serratura. Su un altro lato, quello che si affacciava su una grande piazza centrale, vi era una semplice porta, che conduceva a una semplice scala. La via verso la cima. Nonostante non avesse freddo, a Kumena vennero i brividi e scelse il cammino più facile. Iniziò a salire le scale. Sempre più in alto, un piede palmato dopo l’altro, finché non giunse in cima. Entrò nella stanza e lì trovò il Sole Immortale. Non aveva le fattezze che si aspettava: era una pietra che emetteva un leggero bagliore, circondata da oro e incastonata nel pavimento. Una finestra spalancata si affacciava sulla città e chiunque si trovasse sul Sole Immortale avrebbe potuto osservare l’intera città. Il Sole Immortale appariva come nulla più di una strana decorazione nel pavimento, ma sembrava . . . sembrava che non fosse una luce, bensì uno specchio. La luce proveniva da lui. Ora comprendo. Kumena salì sul Sole Immortale e afferrò quel potere, il proprio potere. Il terreno si mosse sotto i suoi piedi e anche la sua prospettiva mutò. Divenne ampio e onnipresente. La magia plasmante a cui aveva dedicato la propria esistenza sembrò solo una minima parte di ciò di cui si sentiva capace in quel momento, come un bambino che gioca con la sabbia. Poteva percepire ogni parte di Orazca e molto di più. Che sciocchi erano stati gli Araldi del Fiume nel lasciare inerte questo potere! La città era nascosta, ma non era fortificata, e i suoi rivali avevano senza dubbio seguito le sue tracce fino alla guglia centrale. Kumena era giunto fin troppo facilmente a Orazca e anche loro sarebbero arrivati presto. Li percepiva, intenti ad avanzare lentamente come formiche, troppo insignificanti per riuscire a identificare tra loro di chi si trattasse. Fletté le dita e la città barcollò verso l’alto, dividendosi dalla roccia circostante. Il terreno si scosse. Le guglie, nascoste per secoli, si sollevarono rispetto alla giungla e il piccolo canyon dietro la città si spalancò in ogni direzione, circondando la città da ogni direzione. I fiumi gli si tuffarono dentro. Filoni di oro al di sotto della terra divennero visibili... enormi ricchezze, di cui Kumena non si curò. Per lui non era altro che inutile metallo, solo una parte dell’assurda abbondanza della città, di cui non aveva alcun bisogno. Le creature all’interno della città si destarono. Le piccole formiche al di fuori cambiarono di direzione e scattarono per raggiungerla. Avevano cercato di partecipare alla corsa verso la città dorata, ma avevano perso. La lotta per Orazca aveva avuto inizio e Kumena non avrebbe mai accettato di veder la propria razza spazzata via da Ixalan. Al contrario. Al contrario, ora che aveva ottenuto ciò che era suo di diritto. All’esterno di sé, intorno a sé, immerso in una luce dorata, Kumena si mise a ridere. La sua risata venne interrotta da un rumore dietro di lui. Kumena voltò la propria forma corporea, quella che si trovava sopra il Sole Immortale, e incrociò lo sguardo con un vampiro. Il vampiro aveva un ghigno sul volto e il suo collare era macchiato di sangue rappreso. Kumena fece forza sulle dita dei piedi e si preparò allo scontro. "Non ti appartiene, vampiro", avvertì. "Un conquistador non ha alcuna possibilità contro di me." "Che ne dici di due?", lo sbeffeggiò il vampiro. "Chi? Mavren Fein?", disse voltandosi. "La Macellaia di Magan si trova proprio davanti alla Chiesa, per fare piazza pulita di ciò che si trova sul suo cammino", rispose una voce. Kumena vide una seconda forma apparire dalle scale. Era un gerofante, con lunghe vesti ondeggianti e un bastone più alto di lui. Kumena iniziò a preoccuparsi. I due vampiri scattarono verso di lui. Kumena iniziò a evocare una difesa, ma si ritrovò a terra. I vampiri lo graffiarono e lo morsero e una delle loro spade gli inflisse una lunga ferita su un fianco. Cercò di liberarsi, ma ogni spinta si trasformava in un altro morso e un altro sforzo per bloccarlo. Mavren Fein e Vona lo strattonarono e si avvicinarono al suo collo con i loro denti scintillanti. La mia vita non terminerà in questo modo. Non offrirò loro la soddisfazione di bere il mio sangue! Kumena si dimenò, cercando di liberarsi dalla loro stretta, e si voltò verso la finestra. Vona, sopra di lui, rise. "Non ci vuoi assistere nella nostra più sacra missione?" Kumena sputò verso il volto di lei e il ghigno di Vona si fece ancora più ampio. "Allora morirai in un modo diverso", sibilò. Gli afferrò le carni con forza innaturale e, prima che Kumena potesse reagire, lo scagliò fuori dalla finestra. Kumena strabuzzò gli occhi e, precipitando fuori dalla finestra, vide Vona sopra di lui, con in volto un ghigno di esagitata malvagità. 'VRASKA' Jace giaceva agonizzante sull’argine del fiume. La sua chioma era arruffata dal suo stesso sangue e i suoi occhi rilucevano di una magia fuori controllo. Vraska nuotò verso di lui, sputando acqua fetida e strizzando gli occhi per proteggersi dagli spruzzi della cascata. Le rocce alla base della cascata erano seghettate e imponenti... era un miracolo che Jace fosse sopravvissuto. Vraska sapeva che un danno grave avrebbe potuto causare una perdita di memoria o rendere più difficile la capacità di ragionare. Quando era più giovane, uno dei suoi assassini dell’Ochran aveva assunto un carattere irascibile dopo un colpo come quello. Jace era un telepate e un illusionista... il suo strumento era il cervello. Vraska sapeva di essere stata testimone in passato di un danno a quello strumento e il risultato non era stato un indebolimento, bensì una rimozione di una qualche valvola di sicurezza della sua mente. Aveva inviato i propri ricordi a ondate intermittenti, cercando chiaramente di mantenerli sotto controllo. È finita, pensò Vraska. Si ricorderà tutto... il nostro combattimento, la mia professione, il suo titolo. Mi odierà, di sicuro. Le gorgoni nascono per essere odiate. Vraska imprecò e nuotò verso il suo amico con una sensazione di tristezza che cresceva nel petto. Era quasi giunta sulla riva. Un dolore tagliente la colpì alle tempie, facendola gemere. Un altro ricordo apparve nella sua mente... L’immagine era di un piano che Vraska non aveva mai visitato. Vide una enorme barriera, composta da mattoni bianchi che si stagliavano su un cielo turbolento. Il lato destro di un cancello aveva una strana macchia di color bismuto, come se un enorme pennello fosse stato utilizzato per spargere un morbo sulla parte superiore. Vi era un’apertura, attraverso la quale l’acqua del mare tracimava su un porto devastato, mentre frammenti del cancello distrutto galleggiavano nel cielo. Vraska urlò dal dolore a causa di quell’immagine che le perforava la mente. Sembrava che l’emicrania si amplificasse, con un dolore lancinante e fitte che minacciavano di impietrire i suoi muscoli che lottavano contro la corrente. Più che un’illusione, era una vera immersione. Sembrava davvero che si trovasse su quel piano. L’immagine svanì e i suoi piedi toccarono di nuovo il letto del fiume. Urlò il nome di Jace per tentare di distrarlo, inutilmente. Era agonizzante. Vraska si sollevò e si arrampicò sulla riva, verso Jace. Si inginocchiò di fianco a lui e cercò di sfiorarlo con una mano rassicurante. Vraska vacillò e si ritrovò con le mani a terra. Jace... ...Vraska... Vraska serrò gli occhi. Non era del tutto sicura di dove si trovasse in quel momento. Era incredibilmente disorientata. Aggrottando le sopracciglia, volse lo sguardo verso Jace. "Jace, dobbiamo trovare chiunque abbia risvegliato la città. Devi creare un’illusione, in modo che il nostro equipaggio ci possa trovare!" Il mago mentale chiuse gli occhi e Vraska vide altri ricordi che fuoriuscivano dalla sua mente. Il rumore del fiume svanì e la calda aria della giungla divenne gelida. Si ritrovò in un luogo chiuso e oscuro, con pareti rivestite di metallo e un uomo a metà composto di metallo. Anche l’aria aveva un sapore metallico e c’era luce a sufficienza nella stanza per vedere gli spazi tra le sezioni metalliche nell’addome di quello strano uomo. Jace si trovava a terra, sotto di lui. Appariva magro e stremato, di pochi anni più giovane di quanto fosse ora. L’uomo piegò un ginocchio. Afferrò la chioma di Jace in un pugno di metallo brillante. "Farò in modo che tu impari da questa sconfitta." Vraska vide l’uomo sollevare la maglietta di Jace e utilizzare una lama di mana per tracciare lunghe linee dritte sulla schiena e una singola linea lungo l’avambraccio destro. Fece una smorfia di orrore nel momento in cui Jace urlò. Il respiro le si bloccò e il cuore iniziò a battere come un uccellino intrappolato in una gabbia. Lei sapeva ciò che si prova quando si viene torturati. Si sentì orrendamente colpevole... come aveva potuto non riconoscere in lui quel dolore condiviso fino a quel momento? Il petto di Vraska si strinse per l’empatia e un sospiro tremante uscì dalle sue labbra. La vista di Jace e della lama le riportò alla mente ricordi che non aveva osato far riaffiorare, non in quel momento, non mentre le loro due menti erano così intrecciate. Il vero Jace ansimò e la percezione della realtà di Vraska ritornò al soleggiato letto del fiume di Ixalan. Era piegato in due e si stava tenendo la testa insanguinata con le mani. Vraska non aveva idea di cosa fare. Avrebbe voluto consolarlo, ma non sapeva come, quindi cercò di aiutarlo a riprendere il controllo. "Sono ricordi, Jace... non stanno accadendo. Sei al sicuro. " Vraska vide delle intense luci scintillanti e provò di nuovo un dolore profondo alla testa. Aveva imparato che quella era l’indicazione dell’arrivo imminente di un’altra immersione sensoriale e si preparò all’impatto. Vacillò all’arrivo di un’altra illusione. Il mondo si increspò, fluido come acqua, finché non si stabilizzò in un vicolo scarsamente illuminato. Vraska sospirò di sollievo. Una visione familiare. Si trovava di nuovo su Ravnica. Il Jace davanti a lei era pateticamente giovane. Non poteva avere più di quindici anni ed era seduto su una sedia rotta, circondato da detriti. Vraska riconobbe la zona; era una di quelle sotto il controllo Gruul, dato l’elevato numero di alberi e di edifici recentemente distrutti. La luce del fuoco filtrava attraverso delle tele a brandelli e uno sciamano Gruul dall’aspetto smunto si trovava vicino a lui, intento a compiere un incantesimo. Le braccia dello sciamano erano coperte dalle spalle ai polsi da tatuaggi delle strade della città. Il Jace adolescente seduto su quella sedia aveva lo sguardo di una persona che vorrebbe scomparire, desideroso che qualcun altro prendesse il suo posto. La sua tenuta era scompigliata e con un taglio non familiare. Vraska percepì da quel ricordo che quella versione di Jace era giunta per la prima volta su Ravnica solo pochi giorni prima. La mano dello sciamano Gruul brillava di un intenso colore bianco. "Questa è la prima volta?", grugnì. Jace attese un lungo istante prima di rispondere. "Sì", rispose timidamente. Vraska non riuscì a non sorridere di fronte a questo ricordo. Era l’adolescente più rammollito che avesse mai visto... ovviamente aveva bisogno di un tatuaggio affascinante. Era incredibilmente incantevole. Le vennero in mente i suoi anni da giovane furfante e sorrise al pensiero di quanto sarebbero andati d’accordo la giovane lei e il giovane Jace. Avremmo potuto conquistare il mondo, pensò allegramente. Nulla sarebbe stato al sicuro. "Bevi un sorso di quello", disse lo sciamano del ricordo, indicando una bottiglia che si trovava alla sinistra dell’illusione del giovane Jace. "Ti farà soffrire come una commedia Rakdos." Vraska sogghignò per quella similitudine, mentre Jace seguiva le istruzioni dell’artista. Fece una smorfia per il sapore (non era affatto da biasimare per questo) e poi riprese uno sguardo determinato. Lo sciamano si piego sull'adolescente e disegnò con un dito una linea sulla guancia di Jace, lasciando dietro di essa un brillante tatuaggio bianco. Continuò sul mento e su un braccio, con Vraska che osservava lo sciamano che diligentemente disegnava lineamenti più impavidi sul volto del nervoso adolescente. Diede un’occhiata al foglio a cui lo sciamano faceva riferimento. Vi era una serie di simboli scarabocchiati, simboli che riconobbe come simili a quelli del futuro mantello di Jace. Un anello allungato, aperto nella parte inferiore, con un cerchio che fluttuava al centro. Si chiese quale fosse il significato. L’illusione si infranse e svanì, lasciando dietro di sé il trambusto della cascata e l’oro scintillante di Orazca. La percezione di Vraska era flebile e tutto era velato da un luccichio artificiale, come se le illusioni involontarie stessero imbrattando anche la realtà. Le sue mani stavano ancora stringendo il fango del letto del fiume, aggrappandosi fisicamente a qualcosa di reale. "Jace, sei al sicuro, ma ho bisogno che tu crei un’illusione, in modo che il nostro equipaggio ci possa trovare." Jace era ancora isolato, irraggiungibile. I suoi occhi erano ancora luminosi per la magia e le sue membra erano ancora prive di forza. Vraska vedeva il petto di lui sollevarsi e abbassarci a ogni respiro, sussultando. Mentre un’altra ondata di ricordi lo sommergeva, Jace inspirò bruscamente, per poi rimanere perfettamente immobile a causa di qualsiasi cosa si fosse trovato di fronte, con le labbra socchiuse per il trauma. La luce sopra di loro diminuì e un’illusione del nuovo ricordo prese forma, portando con sé il peso del crepuscolo e un aroma di mele troppo stagionate. Vraska si ritrovò in una piccola camera da letto, circondata da pareti vuote e con due sedie di fronte al fuoco. Non era sicura del piano su cui si trovasse, ma era un dettaglio irrilevante. Quella stanza era un mondo, i mobili i suoi continenti, il tappeto l’oceano, come se tutto ciò che si trovava all’esterno non contasse nulla. Il davanzale era ricoperto di polvere e di fianco alla porta si vedeva un cestino di frutta mezzo vuoto, contenente un mucchio di mele ammaccate. Jace si trovava ovviamente con lei e il suo volto era illuminato da fiamme dall’aspetto confortevole. La consistenza del ricordo era vellutata e accogliente, ma Vraska non percepì alcuna gioia in quella scena. Jace era seduto di fronte al fuoco, davanti a una donna dalle vesti viola. Ogni parte del linguaggio del corpo di quella donna indicava una sensazione di noia, ma Jace era piegato in avanti, rapito. Vraska provò un forte disagio. Quello era un momento intimo. Non avrebbe dovuto assistere. "Non voglio mai più giocare a scacchi", disse Jace, strofinandosi le tempie. La donna lo osservava con un evidente disinteresse. "Gli scacchi sono noiosi", rispose lei, esprimendo un tenue accordo. Il mantello di Jace era appeso all’attaccapanni. Le sue scarpe si stavano asciugando vicino al focolare. Vraska sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto guardare, ma sapeva anche che non sarebbe riuscita ad allontanarsi. L’indice sinistro di Jace stava battendo inconsciamente sulla sua coscia a un ritmo rapido. A sua voce era esitante. Incerta. "Ciò che hai detto su Innistrad, sul momento della mia morte . . ." La lunga chioma della donna le copriva metà del volto. Il rossetto era sbiadito come alla fine di una lunga giornata e i suoi occhi tradivano un’indifferenza che Vraska pregò che questa versione di Jace riuscisse a individuare. "Ti ricordi quella conversazione?" "È difficile dimenticare una conversazione come quella", rispose Jace. "Non si aggiungono i sentimenti, a meno che non siano sinceri. Quindi . . . dicevi sul serio?" "Su cosa?" Fece una pausa, con attenzione. "Ti dispiacerà quando morirò?" Jace stava osservando la donna dalle vesti viola con attenzione. In attesa. Lo stomaco d Vraska si contorse per la stranezza di quella domanda. Era stata posta come se fosse insicuro, nonostante il contesto del momento indicasse che lui e quella donna erano più che semplici conoscenti. La donna dalle vesti viola guardò Jace negli occhi, con le palpebre pesanti e le ginocchia piegate di fianco. "Ritengo di sì", rispose lei. Un sentimento a metà. Un contentino. "Ciò che c’è stato tra noi, in qualsiasi modo tu lo voglia chiamare . . . mi farà provare quella sensazione." La bocca di Vraska rimase aperta. Tutto qua? La crudele risposta della donna che aveva liquidato così quella supplica di affetto fece capire a Vraska tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno su di lei. I tentacoli di Vraska si attorcigliarono dal disagio, ma non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo da quel povero uomo, da quella donna e da quella orribile stanzetta. "Penso che sia la frase più gentile che tu mi abbia mai detto", rispose Jace. La donna dalle vesti viola rise. Rise come se fosse stata una battuta. Rise come se lui non avesse detto quelle parole con una brama disperata della sua approvazione chiaramente scritta sul volto. Vraska si sentì un’intrusa. Non avrebbe dovuto assistere a questa scena profondamente sbilanciata. "Dovresti tornare indietro. Se non torni questa notte, gli altri se ne accorgeranno", disse la donna. Jace alzò le spalle. "Il sole è appena tramontato. Ho tempo." "Oh." La donna osservò con attenzione Jace, soppesando in maniera evidente alcune possibilità nella sua mente. Improvvisamente, si alzò e attraversò la stanza, andando verso la sua specchiera. Vraska si fece da parte e vide la donna aprire un cassetto. Prese una bottiglia e due bicchieri e tornò di fianco al fuoco, stappando agilmente il decanter con un rapido movimento. "A cosa beviamo?", chiese lei. Non versi un bicchiere a una persona che vuoi che se ne vada, pensò Vraska, con una stretta allo stomaco. Jace stava sorridendo. "Un brindisi, a Emrakul", scherzò lui, "per aver svolto il lavoro per noi." La donna sollevò il suo bicchiere riempito a metà e lo fece sbattere su quello di lui. Entrambi bevvero avidamente. Poi lei li riempì di nuovo, fino all’orlo. Bevvero in silenzio. Il fuoco crepitava nel focolare. Vraska non riusciva a togliere gli occhi di dosso alla donna. Per essere una che detestava gli scacchi, stava osservando Jace con il freddo sguardo indagatore di un maestro. Alla fine, la donna dalle vesti viola scelse la sua mossa, celando la sua ricerca di informazioni con un indolente sorso. "Hai incontrato qualcuno da allora?" Vraska comprese il peso delle parole "da allora". La designazione, la condivisione della conoscenza. "Tu sei in buoni rapporti con la donna lunantropa", aggiunse deliberatamente. Pedone in E4. La mossa dietro quella frase spinse Vraska a volersene andare da quella stanza. Jace fece vorticare il liquido nel bicchiere e il suo atteggiamento muto improvvisamente. Alzò lo sguardo verso la donna dalle vesti viola. "È sposata." "Davvero?", rispose la donna, superficialmente compiaciuta alla rivelazione. Era ben conscia dell’aggressività della sua mossa di apertura. Cavallo in F3. Jace annuì. "Era un allieva. Moralmente ambigua. Sposata, non è ciò che sto cercando, neanche se non lo fosse stata." La donna dalle vesti viola lo stava osservando da vicino. "E cosa stai invece cercando?", gli chiese lei. Ti sta manipolando per fartelo dire, avrebbe voluto urlare Vraska. Sei intelligente. Lei non ricambia i tuoi sentimenti. Non farti ingannare. Jace si accomodò sulla propria sedia e contemplò il proprio bicchiere. Con grande trepidazione e una inusuale mancanza di logica, diede aria alla risposta. "Non è così male." Vraska ebbe una fitta al cuore. Quello era così male, ma lui era troppo immerso nel suo desiderio di affetto per riuscire a scorgere l’annoiata crudeltà delle intenzioni di lei. "Adesso si tratta solo di due vecchi amici che si rilassano dopo una vittoria", rispose la donna. "In ricordo dei bei vecchi tempi." Jace diede uno strattone distratto al suo guanto destro. "Quei vecchi tempi non erano proprio belli." "Neanche noi", rispose la donna con tono calmo e pericoloso. In un istante, il gioco si trasformò, la scacchiera cadde a terra e i dadi metaforici furono sul tavolo. Lei era una giocatrice di alto livello, pronta per un ultimo lancio, un’ultima scommessa, solo per il brivido del gioco... dopo tutto, amici, qual è il peggio che potrebbe capitare. "Noi non stiamo insieme", aggiunse la donna dalle vesti viola. "Ma non è necessario che tu te ne vada subito." Jace alzò lo sguardo dal suo bicchiere e incrociò lo sguardo di lei in modo speranzoso. La donna riempì di nuovo i bicchieri e sollevò il suo. "Ai bei vecchi tempi", disse. Per il sollievo di Vraska, l’illusione si dissolse e si ritrovò sul letto del fiume. Vraska si sentì nauseata. C’era anche solo una persona nella vita di Jace che non avesse cercato di sfruttare lui o i suoi talenti? Stava iniziando a preoccuparsi. Quell’ondata di ricordi non stava rallentando. "Jace, mi dispiace molto. Non avrei dovuto assistere all’ultima scena, ma mi dispiace che quella donna . . ." Un ruggito lontano la interruppe. Vraska si bloccò, allarmata dall’imponente rumore in lontananza. Si alzò e guardò nella direzione da cui proveniva. Era quasi sicuramente un dinosauro, ma di dimensioni che avrebbero potuto non riuscire a gestire. "Jace . . . dobbiamo muoverci." Jace ansimò dalla sorpresa, con occhi ancora spenti e invasi dal blu della sua stessa magia. Tossì una sola parola. "Vryn..." ... e una imponente struttura circolare apparve nel campo visivo di Vraska. Questo luogo era splendido per i canoni di Vraska. Una cruda frontiera ai confini della civiltà. Sapeva senza alcun dubbio che quello doveva essere il piano di origine di Jace. Jace, ho ancora davanti agli occhi ciò che vedi tu, non so come aiutarti! pensò Vraska, disperatamente, nella speranza che Jace fosse stato in grado di udire e di rispondere telepaticamente. Tutto ciò che ricevette da lui fu un’ondata di disperazione assoluta. Jace era completamente fuori controllo. I suoi ricordi più antichi e profondi stavano fuoriuscendo dalla sua mente in un torrente complesso da seguire. Il volto di una donna. La sua pelle aveva un tono di pesca ed era ornata da lentiggini, con una chioma castana al di sopra degli occhi stanchi. Stava leggendo al suo bambino da un’agenda, si muoveva in una minuscola cucina e spiegava con emozione una nuova tecnica guaritrice mentre pelava le verdure per la cena. Una buccia cadde sulla pagina, come se fosse un segnalibro. La scena era immersa in un aroma di viola. La donna era adorabile. Vraska non era turbata da questa visione del passato di Jace... era una visione positiva. La stessa donna apparve di nuovo, questa volta nel tentativo di infilare un piede del bambino in una scarpa. Lui si stava lamentando e scalciava, per poi piegarsi a sistemare i propri lacci con mani impacciate. La madre venne colta di sorpresa, come se non gli avesse mai insegnato a farlo. I ricordi si susseguirono più rapidamente... sempre con la stessa donna. Indossava un cappotto. Si spazzolava i capelli. Rattoppava una parete. Leggeva un libro di anatomia. Controllava sotto il letto del figlio. Asciugava una lacrima. Dava un bacio su un livido. Il miscuglio di eventi divenne ancora più frenetico: un uomo che asseriva in modo burbero che gli allievi sarebbero dovuti rimanere nelle città, non in quel luogo, non essere pigro, ragazzo le parole amare degli scherni di un bullo un bombardamento di termini accademici telepatici... l’Incertezza di Holmberg, la Legge di Sissoko, le Manovre di Recupero della Memoria minori e maggiori la consapevolezza di essere stato costretto a dimenticare il suo primo viaggio da un piano all’altro e il secondo e il terzo anni di addestramento e manipolazione e la violenza sulla sua mente ogni volta che avesse tentato un accesso a ciò che era... Un lampo di realtà... il vero Jace si trovava a terra, con la testa fra le mani e la fronte sul terreno. Era consumato dal rivivere i ricordi e Vraska comprese con orrore quante volte la mente di Jace fosse stata manomessa. Vide la sua maestria psichica nel momento in cui aveva tredici anni (Vraska tremò... come poteva essere così a tredici anni?!), la sua rabbia nello scoprire ciò che gli era stato rimosso e la sua desolazione alla comprensione di quante volte fosse stato manipolato. Avvolgente, frastornante, a dominare il tutto . . . si trovava una sfinge. Il mondo intorno a loro si sollevò violentemente e divenne un tetto, al crepuscolo. La percezione di Vraska sobbalzò e si ritrovò a vedere un altro ricordo attraverso gli occhi di Jace. Gli stessi enormi anelli erano presenti in lontananza intorno a lei, il cielo era di un grigio rabbioso, la pioggia scendeva intensa e la sfinge Alhammarret era accovacciata e pronta all’attacco di fronte a lei. Percepì le ferite di Jace sotto la tunica, provò la sensazione di sudore da panico sulla nuca nonostante il freddo pungente. Sentì la furia passata di Jace crescere nel petto. Vide il modo in cui questo maestro lo aveva ingannato, manipolato e plasmato in uno strumento da sfruttare invece che in uno studente da addestrare. Vraska si perse in quel ricordo. Sentì le labbra muoversi con le parole di un adolescente. La voce era mascolina, giovane, appena oltre l’adolescenza. "Aiutami a scoprire i miei limiti. Estorci le informazioni dalla mia mente!" La sfinge si sollevò sulle zampe posteriori e Vraska percepì le loro menti entrare l’una dentro l’altra. Alhammarret sembrò bloccarsi e la sua mente divenne accessibile come una libreria. Nel profondo del su cervello si trovava una struttura eterea con una costruzione complessa: un pozzo quasi infinito, ricoperto in marmo. Vraska era ammaliata dalla stranezza di quella che percepiva come riuscire a manipolare una magia così diversa dalla sua. Lei e il Jace del passato sentirono quello strano marmo del pozzo della mente di Alhammarret scagliarsi all’attacco. In una frazione di secondo, l’istinto di Jace lo protesse grazie alla propria mente. I suoi poteri colpirono in modo invisibile come un pugno... come un martello... e si moltiplicarono per diventare un ariete da sfondamento che indirizzava la propria forza contro la mente fragile della sfinge, rompendola. Quel colpo, nella mente di Alhammarret, fu più distruttivo di qualsiasi esplosione o terremoto e più devastante di qualsiasi meteora. Ciò che prima era un pozzo di marmo anticato collassò violentemente su se stesso in una catastrofica implosione che assordò i sensi. Jace aveva colpito con troppa veemenza, troppa forza, causando la frantumazione dei propri ricordi in quel processo di demolizione psichica. Un prolungato ronzio strattonò Jace e Vraska fuori dalla mente della sfinge e li riportò sul tetto battuto dalla pioggia. L’imponente corpo della sfinge giaceva prono, con gli occhi spalancati dalla confusione. Alhammarret inspirava ed espirava a fatica e iniziò a urlare. Era l’urlo terrorizzato di un neonato. Uno spaventoso ululato di fronte a un mondo troppo grande, troppo rumoroso e sorprendentemente sconosciuto. Sembrava non più in grado di comandare le proprie membra e urlò ancora più forte, con le ali massicce che sbattevano contro il duro cemento del tetto. Dopo ogni ululato, ansimava per riprendere aria; dopo ogni respiro, trasformava il terrore e la confusione in uno strillo. Il Jace del passato cadde in ginocchio, i suoi ricordi svanirono e lui afferrò con le mani la testa della sfinge singhiozzare, soffrendo per la devastazione nella mente di Alhammarret e cercando di rimetterla insieme. Sono stato io, sentì pensare Jace tra sé e sé, sono stato io. Le urla della sfinge non cessarono. Manteneva gli occhi strabuzzati senza battere le palpebre e continuava a ululare dall’orrore della propria esistenza. Vraska condivise la sensazione di allarme di Jace. Alhammarret lo aveva rovinato, lo aveva sfruttato, gli aveva manipolato la mente più volte, ma ciò che la sfinge stava provando in quel momento era un destino peggiore della morte stessa. Alhammarret meritava di essere distrutto, ma nessuno meritava quella sorte. In quel momento, Vraska sentì Jace istintivamente spostarsi su un altro piano. La mente danneggiata di Jace era ancora intenta a isolarsi dal mondo; era come una corsa in uno stretto passaggio tra rocce frastagliate; più Jace cercava di fuggire su un altro piano, più alto era il numero di ricordi che gli venivano strappati, scorticati dalla sua psiche. Non vi era più traccia della madre, della famiglia, della dimora, del passato. Tutto ciò che rimaneva era un’immagine del collare della sfinge e un anello allungato, aperto nella parte inferiore, con un cerchio che fluttuava al centro. Nel tessuto di ricordi... l’unico ricordo che gli sarebbe rimasto... Vraska comprese che quel simbolo sarebbe stato l’unico oggetto che lo avrebbe aiutato a conservare il suo nome. Vraska si sentì strattonata fuori da quel ricordo, espulsa con violenza, mentre le illusioni del mondo le scorrevano di fianco e si dissipavano. Era stata risucchiata rapidamente all’interno di quella serie di avvenimenti e altrettanto rapidamente si ritrovò sulle rocce e sul fango di fianco alla cascata, illuminata dalla luce del sole, sotto le guglie di Orazca. Il Jace del presente, il Jace che conosceva, l’illusionista, il pirata, il compagno... era perso nel dolore sul letto del fiume. Vraska si abbassò istantaneamente a terra e lo raccolse tra le braccia. Gli asciugò una vita di lacrime. Lo strinse forte a sé e depose il suo capo nell’incavo del collo. Era la prima volta in anni che toccava un’altra persona di propria volontà. La sensazione era aliena e allarmante, ma del tutto necessaria. Jace singhiozzava tra le sue braccia e lei lo strinse ancora più forte. Aveva trascorso più di metà della sua vita senza alcun ricordo della propria infanzia. Aveva dimenticato così tanto. Aveva dimenticato così tante volte. Lo sorresse per tutte le volte in cui aveva desiderato che qualcuno sorreggesse lei quando era imprigionata. Lo strinse per tutte le volte in cui aveva chiesto di venire aiutata ed era invece stata colpita. Aveva vissuto tutti quegli anni in solitudine ed era impossibile per lei negare il conforto a qualcuno che, come lei, aveva subito un dolore talmente intenso. Vraska alzò lo sguardo e vide un’illusione di se stessa. Il sudiciume del letto del fiume aveva lasciato il posto alla luce del giorno del Mar dei Naufragi. La gorgone era fiorita in un capitano e questa Vraska stava intonando un canto popolare Golgari a pieni polmoni, mentre l’equipaggio lustrava la nave. Ogni aspetto di quel momento era felice e colorato e Vraska ebbe l’impressione che il Jace del passato cercasse di seguire quella strana melodia. Vraska sorrise, ricordandosi anch’essa quel momento. Ricordò di essere rimasta sorpresa dal fatto che lui riuscisse a intonare quel canto così bene. La Vraska dell’illusione si trasformò, facendo collassare la sua speranza. Il ricordo di Vraska divenne più crudele, più orrido, ringhioso e furioso. I suoi tentacoli saettavano in aria e le sue vesti sembravano composte di ombra. Ravnica torreggiava su di loro e Vraska vide se stessa attraverso gli occhi di Jace. Quella era la prima volta che si erano incontrati. La Vraska del passato stava indicando Jace, ma le sembrò che il suo passato stesse indicando direttamente lei, alla ricerca di un alleato per timore di una violenta ritorsione. Vraska percepì la paura, la trepidazione e la furia di Jace. Lui non sapeva ciò che lei intendeva chiedere. Lui non sapeva perché avesse compiuto quelle azioni. Lui non sapeva e, mentre la stava osservando in quel momento, poteva vedere solo un assassino, una bestia. Vraska ebbe la nausea. Detestava vedersi sotto quelle vesti, come il mostro che il resto del mondo vedeva quando l’aveva di fronte. La gorgone davanti a lei era pronta a uccidere e Vraska si vergognò di vedere se stessa dipinta con tanta malvagità. Era parte del passato. Jace si stava ricordando tutto e, una volta che fosse stato in grado di comprendere l’insieme, l’avrebbe vista come un mostro, indipendentemente da quanto potessero essere stati splendidi gli ultimi mesi. Il ricordo svanì e il letto del fiume ritornò visibile. Vraska indietreggiò. Le lacrime convulsive di Jace stavano diminuendo e la stanchezza stava prendendo il sopravvento. Le illusioni svanirono. Il bagliore della magia cessò. Jace si tolse le mani dalla testa e osservò il miscuglio del proprio sangue e del fango del fiume di cui erano ricoperte. Vraska avrebbe voluto afferrarlo e stringerlo finché non si fosse ripreso del tutto. Avrebbe voluto andarsene su un piano nel più lontano angolo del multiverso. Avrebbe voluto sia tenerlo a sé che svanire e rimase bloccata dall’indecisione tra le due opzioni. Jace alzò lo sguardo verso di lei e i suoi occhi erano disperatamente rossi dal dolore. "Hai visto tutto", fece notare Jace con una voce flebile. Vraska si sentì enormemente a disagio. "Ho visto ciò che non sei riuscito a trattenere." Lui distolse lo sguardo dalla vergogna. "Sei un’assassina", dichiarò mentre i ricordi stavano tornando al loro posto. "E un’amica", rispose lei in modo schietto e triste. La consapevolezza di Jace era lontana. Poteva aver scoperto un modo per impedire che i suoi ricordi sfuggissero di nuovo al suo controllo, ma stava evidentemente lottando per controllare i suoi pensieri. La sua voce rimase vuota. "Emmara. Nissa. Ho pochissimi amici . . ." Vraska ebbe una fitta al cuore. Non sapeva che cosa dire. Lui chiuse gli occhi e fece una smorfia di dolore. Aveva ripreso il controllo. Ogni spiraglio era stato richiuso e appariva ora determinato a non mostrare altre emozioni. Oppure aveva semplicemente terminato ogni lacrima. Vraska percepì che la verità era la seconda... sembrava che avesse corso una maratona. Decise di attendere un segno da lui. Vraska si scosse il cappotto e rimosse l’acqua del fiume. Controllò se avesse ferite o distorsioni e poi allungò il collo in direzione della scala che portava verso la città sopra di loro. Nel frattempo, Jace stava cercando di ritrovare la tranquillità. Ogni tanto, sospirò per il peso della memoria, ma sembrava che il peggio fosse passato. Scosse la testa delicatamente. "La mia memoria non è tornata del tutto. Sento che mancano delle parti. Non ricordo come ho perso la memoria o come sono arrivato qui." "Non mettere il dito sulle tue ferite", rispose discretamente Vraska, comprendendo un istante troppo tardi quanto sciocco e banale suonasse il suo consiglio. Che cosa avrebbe mai potuto dire a una persona che aveva appena recuperato così tanti delicati ricordi? Vraska si sedette, scegliendo un posto a vari passi da Jace. Il sole era caldo e poteva già sentire che stava facendo evaporare i resti del fiume dalle sue vesti. Guardò i tatuaggi di lui e riconobbe ciò che rappresentavano. Il collare di Alhammarret, il simbolo a cui aveva associato il suo nome. Anche da adolescente, Jace era sufficientemente scaltro da inciderlo sulla propria pelle per evitare di dimenticarlo. "Mi dispiace di aver cercato di ucciderti su Ravnica", disse lei. Jace emise un suono di sofferenza e chiuse gli occhi, investito da un’altra ondata di dolore. "Ti avrei ascoltata, se solo mi avessi detto il perché." Lui si mosse in maniera disagiata. "Le persone che hai ucciso per attirare la mia attenzione . . ." "Un assassino, un profanatore e un trafficante di innocenti, con nomi che suonavano come piani." Lei alzò le spalle e scosse la testa in modo deciso. "Non rimpiango le loro morti, ma rimpiango la convinzione che sarebbe stato l’unico modo per farmi ascoltare da te." "Ti perdono per aver cercato di uccidermi", rispose Jace con voce leggera e con tono sincero. "Stavi agendo nel modo che ritenevi opportuno per il tuo popolo." Nessuno dei due seppe cosa dire dopo di ciò. Vraska si alzò e iniziò a passeggiare nel letto del fiume. Per la prima volta diede un’occhiata alla città di Orazca diventata visibile. Le pareti e le guglie dorate si sollevavano addirittura sopra i più alti alberi della giungla e risplendevano alla luce del sole. Vraska poteva distinguere sui lati le incisioni di grandi uomini e donne. Al centro della città vi era una torre che rendeva minuscolo tutto il resto. Estrasse la bussola e, come previsto, la sua luce indicò una linea verso la torre. Dal suo punto di osservazione poteva vedere una scalinata infinita che si arrampicava dall’altro lato del nuovo fiume fino a un’arcata che segnava l’ingresso della città. Si voltò di nuovo verso Jace. Era straordinariamente immobile, con gli occhi puntati da qualche parte in lontananza. Sembrava imbullonato al letto del fiume, come se la sua sofferenza fosse così pesante da resistere a qualsiasi vento. Vraska non riusciva a fare altro che osservarlo. Si era trasformato da ragazzo prodigio a spia a vittima, per poi vedersi tutto strappato a forza dal cuore e dalla mente. Perduto e spaventato, si era rivolto a persone che avevano approfittato di lui. Era stato torturato, ignorato, manipolato e, nonostante tutto, era rimasto intatto. Era sopravvissuto. Tutto questo era notevole. "Non ho mai conosciuto una versione di me stesso con ricordi intatti", disse Jace rompendo il silenzio con un’esausta sincerità. "Tante persone mi hanno manipolato per ferirne altrettante. E a volte l’ho anche fatto di mia iniziativa. Era così facile." Vraska sapeva quanto fosse facile. Si sedette di fianco a lui. "Sei stato ferito, manipolato e sfruttato. Saresti dovuto morire così tante volte e, nonostante tutto, hai fatto ciò che dovevi e sei sopravvissuto. Questo è un miracolo che vale la pena di festeggiare." L’espressione di Vraska si fece seria. "Ti ricordi gli ultimi tre mesi?" Jace annuì. Sorrise a denti stretti. "Sono stati i tre mesi migliori della mia vita." Vraska non osò sbattere le palpebre, per evitare che la magia di quella sincerità si spezzasse. "Quel Jace è una delle migliori persone che io abbia mai incontrato." L’espressione sul suo volto si congelò. L’espressione nei suoi occhi era di incredulità. Era brillante, tagliente come un pugnale e splendente come una fiammata, ma sembrava come se non comprendesse come quel complimento potesse essere diretto a lui. Come se avesse già rimosso se stesso dall’elenco delle persone meritevoli di elogi. Vraska rincarò la dose. "Il Jace che ho incontrato mi ha ascoltata in un modo che non hai mai fatto nessun altro. Comprendi quanto sia speciale? Nessuno aveva mai ascoltato la mia storia o si era interessato se io ne avessi una da raccontare." Mentre lui scuoteva leggermente la testa., lei poté vedere il luccichio della tristezza nei suoi occhi, sorpreso. Lei continuò, "Quel Jace credeva fermamente che chiunque potesse ricostruire la propria vita. Quel Jace è ancora dentro di te e penso che quel Jace sia proprio ciò che tu sei." "È ciò che preferirei essere", rispose lui. "Non pensi di aver la possibilità di scegliere ciò che sei?" "Voglio credere di averla, ma come posso scegliere di essere ciò che tu credi che io sia mentre mi ricordo quante volte ho permesso agli altri di approfittarsi di me? Quante persone ho ferito . . ." "Nessuno sceglie di essere una vittima", lo interruppe Vraska. "Non si è deboli perché altri ci hanno sfruttati. La crudeltà per ciò che ti hanno costretti a fare appartiene a loro, non a te." "Non riesco a non sentirmi sciocco." "Lo so. Ma non lo sei." ace rimase in silenzio per alcuni istanti, riportando alla mente un fatto che (fortunatamente) non fuoriuscì e non andò a finire nella mente di Vraska. "Mia madre...", la voce di Jace si fece leggermente balbettante, costringendolo a fermarsi di nuovo per prendere fiato. "Mia madre voleva che io mi trasferissi in città per diventare uno studioso." Vraska sorrise. Le parole di lei furono lente e ponderate. "Tu ti sei trasferito in una città notevole. E sei diventato uno studioso d’eccezione", disse facendo finta di non accorgersi che lui stava cercando di trattenere un’ondata di emozioni causate dalla sua affermazione. Jace tenne chiusi gli occhi. "In passato, mi forzavo a immaginare che i miei genitori mi odiassero. L’idea mi faceva sentire meglio, facendo finta che fossero crudeli per dimenticarli. In quel modo, qualsiasi cosa avessi scelto di fare, non avrei mai temuto di deludere nessuno." Vraska venne colpita dalla sua sincerità. "Credi di averla delusa?" Jace rifletté sulle parole, prima di rispondere. Alla fine, si voltò verso Vraska. "Credo . . . di volere che lei sia fiera di me." Alla fine, la sua voce si fece speranzosa. Quasi felice. L’uomo giudizioso che era stato in grado di smontare un telescopio e di rimontarlo, che era stato in grado di mascherare una imponente nave con la sua mente e combattere corpo a corpo durante un’irruzione, che si dilettava nel risolvere rompicapo e nella pirateria era davanti a lei. Vraska sorrise. "Allora credo che tu sappia esattamente ciò che dovrai essere." La scalinata dorata incombeva sopra di loro. Vraska tese un braccio per aiutare Jace ad alzarsi. Fece un cenno con la testa verso la scalinata che risaliva la scogliera fino a Orazca. Lui prese la mano di lei nella propria e iniziò a salire, sussultando per il dolore alla testa e stringendole la mano in segno di ringraziamento. Alzò lo sguardo verso la scala. "Un anno fa non avrei avuto la forza di salire quassù", disse Jace con un pizzico di orgoglio. "O, se ci avessi provato, probabilmente sarei svenuto a metà salita." "Non eri così fuori forma l’ultima volta che ti ho visto", scherzò Vraska. "Non sai quanto spesso ho utilizzato le illusioni per apparire più in forma." Lei sollevò le sopracciglia. "Davvero?" "Certo", confermò Jace. L’espressione di lui era sincera, con gli occhi ancora rossi per l’emozione e uno spensierato sorriso sulle labbra. Impertinentemente umano. Sul suo volto apparve un ampio sorriso. "Un tempo ero un codardo." Un mai più rimase sottinteso tra loro e Vraska intravide il sorriso di lui mentre si voltava per salire la scalinata dorata verso Orazca, un passo deciso dopo l’altro. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web